


Poor Wretch

by LenorePendragon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenorePendragon/pseuds/LenorePendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have nothing. You cannot have a happy ending, poor wretch." For a moment, Hibari felt tempted to burst out laughing. 'Poor wretch' was too weak for him. / HibariCentric. T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Wretch

Poor Wretch

"You have nothing. You cannot have a happy ending, poor wretch." The man, without being able to move, spat blood. His bones were broken, his limbs sprawled at his sides. What did he meant with 'a happy ending'? "You are fucked up, son of a bitch."

Hibari smiled lightly. He did not want a happy ending, and he knew he was fucked up from the very beginning. He never tried to hide the smell of blood from his clothes or the aura of death that had always surrounded him.

For a moment, he felt tempted to burst out laughing.

A poor wretch? Him? Of course he was a son of a bitch, but 'poor wretch' was too weak for him. A poor wretch was someone who lay awake at night thinking of all those he had killed, all those broken bones, all those families now incomplete.

What a bunch of herbivores.

In first place Sawada Tsunayoshi, who had no other option but to become the Tenth Vongola Boss, even when he was not able to kill a flea. Then Gokudera Hayato, who had been his entire life in this world, withouthaving the chance to decide. Yamamoto Takeshi, who still wondered if he was doing right while unsheathing his sword. That cow kid, Lambo, was in the same situation, having to do whatever his lame boss told him. Also the extreme Sasagawa Ryohei who every day felt guilty for lying to his own sister – and that was a pretty stupid reason, in Kyoya's opinion. There was Mukuro Rokudo of course, since he did everything just for revenge.

No. To Hibari Kyoya, ex-president of Namimori's Disciplinary Committee and forcefully named Tenth Vongola Cloud Guardian, killing was too easy. He never stood awake at night, full of remorseful thoughts. He never asked himself if it was right. Except Namimori, he did not have anything to protect or avenge.

He thought of all those herbivores and their noisy habit of smiling, crowding and making a mess wherever they were, and felt sorry for them. Kyoya did not have anything to win or to lose. He had nothing because that was what he needed. He was not interested in a 'happy ending'.

Hibari thought of the Cavallone Boss. Maybe, he was a poor wretch.

The dripping of blood and the crashing sound of a tonfa hitting a skull drowned the idea out of his mind.

This time he smiled widely, shamelessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I publish in the English section on . I'm actually happy because CarlileLovesAnime offered to be my beta, and she is awesome and kind. Thank you so much!


End file.
